callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences of Call of Duty games on the Wii
The Wii is a console manufactured by Nintendo. In the Call of Duty community, it is noted for not having enough power to get all of the full features of the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of the games. Errors and Omissions Many features are not included, most due to the lack of RAM. This section will list the majority of them: All *The graphics are not as well developed. *The number of Frames-Per-Second is about 30 instead of 60, so lag is a bit more frequent. *Killcams and final killcams are not in any games. *Private match customization is more limited than compared to other systems. *No map packs or DLC is available whatsoever. *No Achievements. *Unlike other systems, an "Ally code" is required when adding friends to Ally List. *Split screen Mode is not available. *No In-Game Host Migrations. *No Third Person mode. Call of Duty 3 *No type of multiplayer is present, neither splitscreen nor online. This also means that the M1911 and Walther P38 are unusable, yet they appear in the bonus content. *The iron sights on the thompson, M1 Garand , the Lee Enfield , and other guns are harder to use than the ones on other consoles. *The STG-44 has the same firing sound as a M1897 Trench Gun . Call of Duty: World at War *Zombies is completely missing. *Co-Op Campaign is also gone. *There is no voice chat in the multiplayer. *The Ray Gun Easter Egg is unavailable in the level Little Resistance. *Only 8 maps are available in Multiplayer. *All maps that have tanks in them are not there. Because of this, the Reconnaissance perk is gone. *Signal Flares are not available, and Shades are omitted. *The "Black Cats" level is missing. *Death Cards are not in any of the campaign missions. *Sniper rifles cannot be steadied by having the character hold their breath. *Gore is not seen anywhere in the game, but blood is present. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition *Still no voice chat in the multiplayer. Eavesdrop is also not present because of this. *Removal of Ground War. *Lobby sizes are 10 instead of 12. *The Ragtime Warfare cheat is not included. *Variety Map Pack is not available. *Shipment removed from the Free-For-All playlist. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The campaign missions "Crash Site" and "Redemption" are shortened. *Zombies is now present, but only Kino der Toten is featured. *The missions "U.S.D.D." and "Revelations" are played as cinematics, and give the player zero control over the camera. *The Flamethrower attachment is not available. *The Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship killstreaks are all missing. *The RC-XD's boost function is absent. *Rapid Fire does not work on the MAC11, Uzi, PM63, MPL, Spectre, and Kiparis. *The fire rate on the G11 is as fast as the M16. *The following customization options are not included: Clan Tag, Reticle, Face Paint, Background, Emblem Editor, and Playercards. *Some details from the Combat Record are missing. *The Camera Spike equipment is not present. *In the mission "Vorkuta" the Slingshot is replaced by the Crossbow. *On "Vorkuta", Molotov Cocktails are not available. *Theater Mode is not supported. *The third intel on "Rebirth" is unobtainable unless the intel unlock code is used. *In the zombie map Kino der Toten the mystery box in the first room is slightly different than the other systems, being at the top of the left set of stairs rather than to the right of these stairs. *The Spectre, FN FAL, RPK, Dragunov, L96A1, Python, single CZ75, and China Lake are missing from the Mystery Box. *Mule Kick is absent in Zombies. *In Multiplayer, the M1911 lacks the nickel-plated finish, instead retaining the parkerized finish used in the campaign. The same can be said for the Wii version of Black Ops Zombies. *The multiplayer map Havana is smaller. *The secret passages for the RCXD are absent. *No glass is found in any multiplayer maps, not counting car windows. *As with Call of Duty: World at War on the Wii, gibbing cannot be done, so there is less gore than the other versions. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are no Special Ops missions, however, Survival Mode is present. *Like the PC version, Call of Duty ELITE is not supported. *Theater Mode is not present. *The Recon Drone, Predator Missile, Reaper, Osprey Gunner, and AC-130 are not present. (Though the Predator Missile is still available by means of hacking.) *On the Prologue, and the cutscene after the mission Blood Brothers, instead of a controllable sequence, the entire cutscene is simply a video. *No Gun Game, One in the Chamber, Team Juggernaut, or Drop Zone game modes. (Though hackers have hacked into the game finding them in hidden files and playing them in private matches.) *No Community Playlist modes. *The Hardcore Ricochet game mode is missing. *The Akimbo MP9's left gun has no sounds when fired. *Every full auto weapon in the game has a different rate of fire.http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=general&thread=3256&page=8 *Rapid Fire doesn't work on the PP90M1, PM-9, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4,and Type 95. *Breakable glass windows do appear, in all maps on cars and jeeps but only on the buildings in Carbon and Outpost. *The effect of seeing booby trapped Care Packages in red while using SitRep isn't available, but it will highlight the package with skulls. *Some weapons (such as the M4A1) have different reloading sounds. *In "Dust to Dust", after the helicopter crashes at the end, the player is not able to see Price's reflection against the broken glass. *In "Dust to Dust", the security camera showing Makarov and his security in the atrium is missing. *Sandman does wear his signature sunglasses, but they are of a yellowish transparency, not reflective silver. *Vladimir Makarov has shorter hair. *The French edition of Modern Warfare 3 for the Wii seems to have recycled the "Intel" text that appears during the loading of a multiplayer match. Intel is recycled from the two previous Modern Warfare games. *Leonid Pudovkin has the same outfit as randomly generated agents, not his green vest. *The M.O.A.B. countdown sounds the Tactical Nuke sound from Modern Warfare 2. Nintendo vs. Activision The release of downloadable content was originally intended for release for the Wii version of Black Ops. However, the game utilized a new kind of technology for a Wii disc, which caused lots of Wiis to crash (this was later patched). Not wanting to take fault, Nintendo claimed it was Black Ops that broke the Wiis, and offered a free fix to anyone whose Wii broke while playing. However, Activision stated it was not'' Black Ops'', just faulty Wiis. Nintendo now wants Activision to pay back the money it would've cost to regularly fix the Wiis, but they still stand by their claim. Since they were not on good terms, the DLC has not been released. Additions & Improvements To Compensate for the lack of many features, Treyarch has added several new elements, changes and improvements that are exclusive to the Wii versions of the games. All *The Wii versions allow the player to customize your hip-fire reticle, unlike the other systems. (However, the reticle can't be customized if the player is using the Classic Controller (Pro)). *The player can also twist most weapons sideways via motion control. This can make for example, the Crossbow, look like a bow and arrow. *The crosshairs do not center in the middle of the screen (unless if you are using the classic controller (pro)). Instead they move all over the screen and the camera turns direction when the crosshairs exit the "dead zone". The screen stays still when the crosshairs are within the dead zone. The size of the dead zone, camera speed, cursor speed and overall sensitivity can be customized in the options menu. The reason for all of this is to get smoother aiming when using motion controls. *Various other actions are done using certain movements of the remote. For example, if you are using the Wii Zapper controls, approaching an enemy and pushing the Wii Zapper forward will cause you to knife them. *The player can send text messages to your "allies" who are people that can be added as friends while online. *The requirement of "Ally Codes" is a beneficial change, as it restricts gamers to adding only good people they know as allies, and thus keeping themselves safe from Online Predators. *Whenever the player is using certain Sniper Rifles (such as the RSASS), a cursor moves around the screen to indicate whether or not the gun is pointing in or out of the dead zone. This makes it easier to accurately fire from the hip when using a scoped weapon. Call of Duty 3 *The player can simulate the characters actions during melee fight scenes by moving, swinging, shaking or flicking the Wii remote and nunchuck like a left arm and right arm. *The iron sights on the MP44 are easier to use. Call of Duty: World at War *The game mode "Team Survival" appears as a Wii exclusive. *The M2 Flamethrower has a different reticule. *The Iron sights on the Kar98k are different. *The M1 Garand has a faster ADS time when equipped with the scope. *Squadmate Mode appears as an exclusive, it allows two players at a time to play on a single screen. Though there are several limitations to it and what the second player can do. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition *Squadmate mode returns from Call of Duty: World at War. *The "Ragtime Warfare" cheat is replaced with a unique "Paintball" cheat. *The "A Bad Year" cheat requires the player to get a headshot or the enemy will not spawn tires. *Host Migration is added. It is available from the lobby. *Party and Friend invite systems have been improved. *The Player has the option to lean left or right by twisting the Wii Remote left or right. This is convenient if the player needs to toss a grenade around the corner of a wall. *Team Tactical's player limit is increased from 6 to 10, and Free-For-All's player limit is increased from 8 to 10. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The AUG is on the wall on Kino der Toten. *All Pack-a-Punched weapons are green and the Porter's X2 Ray Gun is black and orange. *Extended Magazines increases the players reserve ammo capacity. *Ghost Pro protects players from Attack Dogs. *The Attack Helicopter is much stronger and fires faster than in other consoles/PC. This is likely to balance the lack of some killstreaks. *All pistols, and most SMGs are held with one hand to allow for weapon twisting. *Using the Akimbo Kiparis will gain them their stocks. *Compatibility with the Classic Controller (Pro). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The EMP Grenade is more effective, as it can take out killstreaks like the AH-6 Overwatch, Pave Low, and even Escort Airdrop in a single hit. *Marine Camouflage appears as an exclusive and are available to the player after prestiging once, along with Winter Camouflage . *In "Blood Brothers" Price does not say "Get off me" to a nearby guard or "I'm sorry" to Soap after the latter dies. He just simply grunts as he shoves the guard away, and lays the pistol on the table with Soap. This can be considered an improvement, as there is no dialogue to interrupt the emotional tone of the scene. *The multiplayer maps are less detailed, with less patches of grass and objects like boxes and barrels. This may seem like a bad thing at first, but it actually gives campers less places to camp, and makes the action more intense and fast paced. This also allows gamers to become more skilled at aiming and shooting. *There are no Ghillie Suits on snipers but hooded suits with some camouflage on them making it harder to camp, thus making them move around more resulting in more combat. *The Riot Shield does not crack when shot at because of graphic limitations making it more useful for a longer period of time. *The EMP's white flash is missing, making it easier to see when it's activated. *The background music is more enhanced at some scenes (such as in the beginning of Black Tuesday, where Frost and Sandman climb out of the crashed truck). *Compatibility with the Classic Controller (Pro). Videos thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty 4 Wii vs PS3 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|left|250px|Call of Duty 3 Xbox 360 vs. PS3 vs Wii - Graphic Comparison thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Wii vs Xbox 360 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|300px|left References Category:Wii games Category:Wii games Category:Wii games Category:Wii games